rgtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Grunkle Dipper
|image = Joel.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = |alias = Soos |alias = |birthday = Unknown; possibly in his 20s or 30s |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |appearance = |alliance = The Mystery Shack |goal = To be where the action is, become a top employee |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Reggie (cousin) |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Grunkle Stan |minions = |enemies = Mailman, Deuce |likes = Going on adventures with Dipper and Mabel, being a DJ, doing boy stuff with Dipper, video games, talking skull heads |dislikes = |powers = DJ skills |weapons = |quote = "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."}} Buwaro Elexion is an unusually kind Fire Demon who lived in the Ring of the Slightly Damned. He does not appear to be especially unintelligent, but he is very naïve. Buwaro spent most of his early life alone with a pet rock named Thadius. Except for the occasional visit from "Death" and, later, his older sister Sakido Elexion, he was mostly forced to find ways to amuse himself in the middle of a barren wasteland. When Rhea Snaketail died, Death appointed him as her "Demon supervisor" during her stay. Sakido eventually put her escape plan into action, helping Buwaro and Rhea escape from Hell to Medius but she died in the process. Buwaro was saddened by this but went on without her, encountering the Angel Kieri Suizahn and saved her from some other Demons. Due to his nature, Buwaro desired to help Kieri in her search for her brother, Kazai Suizahn. Buwaro and Kieri grew close over the months travelling together and have become a couple. Appearance Buwaro, unlike most other demons, looks frail and weak with a more humanoid appearance and less animalistic traits. He has white hair with two curved yellow horns protruding from his head, red eyes, small fangs, and large protruding ears, kind of like a Jakkai; his right ear has a bite mark where some of it was torn off, his left ear has 2 small gold loop earings in it. He also has a thin tail ending with a triangular pointed tuft. His hands and feet end with claws instead of fingers and toes. He only has four toes with a fifth claw protruding from his heel which would be useful for extra traction on infirm ground. His fur is mostly purple with white streaks throughout. On his back, he later gains black bat-like wings when he puts on Sakido's Sun Emblem but his wings are too small for flight; however, they may help him slow his falls. His preferred clothing is a black trench coat he received from his sister and red trousers with his Star Pendant visible on his chest. He used to wear a white shirt under the trench coat before it was burned by a lightning attack, he hasn't replaced it so just wears the trench coat over his bare chest. He keeps his Sun Emblem hidden inside the trench coat as he is copying how Sakido wore it concealed. Personality Buwaro is very unusual for a Demon, and a Fire Demon in particular. Death has described him as a "failure" of "normal Demon behavior", noting that "he would never intentionally kill anyone". Fire Demons are particularly noted for their sadistic tendencies, making some of the best torturers but Buwaro does not remotely display any such inclinations. He is generally kind and passive but is usually more assertive than Kieri, this is somewhat ironic since Kieri is a trained Warrior Angel who takes the lead when a fight starts. He rarely resorts to violence unless participating in a battle initiated by someone else. Buwaro grew up mostly alone in the Ring of the Slightly Damned; a ring so barren and devoid of life that it’s not usually counted as a part of “real” Hell. His only constant companion was his imaginary friend embodied in his pet rock Thadius until Rhea arrived. Death would stop by and speak with him every few days but he was otherwise alone until Sakido left Hell. Sakido had a serious and melancholy personality which was rubbed the wrong way by Buwaro's child-like bubbly happiness causing her to only visit occasionally as well. His lack of constant company has made him somewhat "clingy"; he likes having friends, being very protective of them, and becomes very upset about the possibility of losing them. Buwaro's desire for company has made him very open and accepting of others, he will try to befriend anyone he meets. Buwaro has never trained or studied for anything before he met Rhea, there was little point when he was by himself with no goals or desires of his own. This has left him rather naïve and prone to bouts of foolishness. The introduction of goals in his life since he left Hell has motivated him to start working at improving himself but he still retains his happy-go-lucky outlook. Buwaro and Kieri have grown closer over their time traveling together. The key personality traits that make them match well seem to be Kieri's shyness and Buwaro's openly accepting nature. Kieri has often been treated poorly by others so withdrew into herself protectively but finds it relatively easy to trust Buwaro with her more vulnerable side. History Past 15 Years Ago Buwaro was born in the Ring of the Slightly Damned from an egg sac, protected by his parents who were apparently both Fire Demons. Sometime before he hatched, they were attacked by unknown assailants and his egg was damaged. His mother was killed but his father survived, barely, and reluctantly passed Buwaro's care to Darius Elexion who stumbled upon him before he died from his injuries. Unfortunately, the damage to Buwaro's egg seemed to have triggered a primal instinctive defence in Buwaro. When he was born, he immediately entered into the Demon Berserker rage which deprived him of his sanity and turned him into a deadly monster that was only driven by a desire to kill. Darius was forced to subdue him with a Holy Sleep spell which restored Buwaro to 'normal' but only whilst he was unconscious. Buwaro remained asleep for some time, possibly a year or more, but was envied by Sakido and Iratu because of the attention Darius gave the infant. Darius became more concerned over time that being alive but asleep was really only a little better than being dead so he needed to try and wake Buwaro. Initially Darius had hoped that the Berserker state would have passed on its own and attempted to remove the Sleep enchantment. He was mistaken though, Buwaro immediately re-entered his Berserker state but had grown bigger and more powerful whilst sleeping so this time he managed to injure Darius, scratching his face and blinding him in the right eye. Iratu and Sakido reacted angrily to this and Darius was forced to put them all to sleep with his spell to prevent a fight. Darius woke up Sakido and Iratu but kept Buwaro asleep again. After some time, he began giving away his Angel Emblems to his adopted children. Darius was an artisan who had made Emblems in Heaven so knew how to unravel the Holy Protection Enchantment. After his initial success with Sakido, he theorised that the Star Emblem, which boosts concentration as well as magic, might be able to clear Buwaro's mind from his base instincts. He was right, the pendant worked and Buwaro woke up normally as a pure and innocent baby, harmless and playful, not a trace of the monster he had appeared as when he hatched remained. As the Great War wore on and the young Demons got older, the Ring started to be scoured by Demons from Hell. Darius was weakened by the loss of his Emblems and was unable to protect his children. After Sakido and Iratu intervened and killed the attackers, Darius apparently decided they were strong enough to survive on their own so would be safer if they went into Hell rather than stay with him. He gave Buwaro to Sakido and distracted Cerberus so they could get into Hell safely but Sakido was upset at being abandoned by Darius and irrationally blamed Buwaro for it. Iratu and Sakido abandoned Buwaro and went into Hell without him. Ironically, being abandoned is likely what shaped Buwaro into the person he became which would not have been the case had he made it into Hell. He was lonely but not completely alone as Darius would visit him under his disguise as Death whenever he had time. Sakido felt guilty about what she did and for ignoring Darius' last request of her so she eventually left Hell and returned to the Ring to look after him belatedly, giving him her coat as a token of friendship. Sakido's melancholy nature caused her to become frustrated with Buwaro so she only visited him occasionally whilst watching from a vantage on the pinnacles. To Hell and Back Meeting Rhea When Rhea died, she was listed as "undetermined" in the Great Book of Records so Death was forced to assess her manually, ultimately deciding to assign her the Ring of the Slightly Damned. Whether strictly necessary or not, Death assigned Rhea to Buwaro's "care". He may have done this intentionally to give Buwaro company since Seymour Sinclair didn't seem to have a supervisor. Rhea was not intimidated by Buwaro's unthreatening appearance and demeanour. Initially Buwaro attempted to live up to the title "Demon supervisor" but was not particularly good at it. After stomping Rhea's tail, she attacked him and the two had a brief fight until Death decided to leave them to it and sailed away. After this, Buwaro dropped the pretence and offered Rhea a tour instead. Initially Rhea's reaction to Buwaro's company was similar to Sakido's, becoming mildly annoyed by his naivety and levity. His tour also included showing her his most prized possessions, including Darius' Diary. During these events, Buwaro was visited by Iratu (who was drunk) before going with Rhea to deliver a letter to Sakido. Buwaro fell off the side of the cliffs around the pinnacles where Sakido lived twice, by foolishly letting go. Neither he or Rhea were seriously injured by this. When they reached Sakido, he angered her by ignorantly eating her Bonsai tree, believing it to be "broccoli", prompting her to knock both of them off the edge then rescuing them before they hit the ground.